A Pines Life for Me
by TheEarthbendingRavenclaw
Summary: Series of one-shots following older, married Dipcifica and their family. (And occasional one-shots focusing on the other characters and their families)
1. 2 Year Anniversary

**2 Year Anniversary:**

 _Vzzt! Vzzt! Vzzt!_

Pacifica opened her eyes as she both felt and heard her phone going off. She reached over, turned the alarm off and sat up. She normally didn't sleep with her phone on the bed next to her pillow, but she needed to get up early today without waking her husband or daughter. Therefore, she had set her phone on silent the night before and set it next to her pillow. She peaked over into the bassinet next to the bed. 6-week old Persia was still asleep, her arms resting slightly above her head. At some point her pacifier had fallen out of her mouth. Pacifica carefully picked it up and gently placed it against her baby's lips. Persia subconciously sucked the pacifier back into her mouth and grunted softly in her sleep. Pacifica smiled, kissed her baby's forehead, and then turned to check on her husband.

He was curled up in a ball, his hands tucked under his pillow, snoring softly. His hair was sticking up at all angels, leaving his birthmark fully exposed. Pacifica kissed said birthmark before slipping out of bed, putting on her slippers and bathrobe and heading downstairs. Normally she'd wake up a few minutes after Dipper's alarm went off. He normally took Persia downstairs with him, and would give her a bottle as he made breakfast Pacifica and himself before going to work. Today, however, she was making breakfast for him. Not just any breakfast, either, banana pancakes, his favorite. Why? Because it was their two-year anniversary, that's why.

Yup, it had already been two years since they'd said "I do." In some ways it felt like it had been forever ago. In other ways it felt like yesterday. She smiled to herself as she flipped on the lights in the kitchen, and began pulling out the bowls, spoons, and ingridients. They'd had no idea what was in store for them 730 days ago. They knew they wanted to move back to Gravity Falls, but they had expected it to take 5-10 years. They both wanted to pursue careers, but they didn't know which direction that was going to go. A baby certainly wasn't in the plan. Babies? That wasn't even on the agenda that fateful day two years ago.

But, here they were: living in a house they owned in the town they both loved. He was wrapping up his first semester working as a professor teaching study away classes for a university. She was getting ready to start a clothing design job for her sister-in-law's company. And, best of all, they had their beautiful little girl, their Persia, the person who had single-handedly changed their lives for the better simply by existing.

Pacifica had fried up about half the batter, and had just squeezed a gallon worth of fresh orange juice, and had dug some bacon out of the fridge when she heard Dipper coming down the stairs. He wandered into the kitchen, Persia held up against his shoulder.

"What's all this?" he asked, a curious smile on his face.

"Oh, just fixing a certain someone's favorite breakfast for a certain special occassion," Pacifica answered coyly.

"Oh?" Dipper arched an eyebrow playfully. "And who would this 'certain someone' be? And for what occassion?"

Pacifica grinned, then stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. "Happy Anniversary," she sing-songed.

"Happy Anniversary," Dipper returned before stealing another kiss.

Persia whined from where she was still propped against her father's shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Dipper gently bounced her. "I know you're hungry, Peanut." He began rummaging through the fridge, pulled out a small baggy of stored milk, took a clean bottle out of the cabinet, poured the milk into it, filled a bowl with hot water from the tap, and set the bottle into it. He did all of this one-handed as well, gently bouncing their daughter and humming to her. Pacifica smiled as she watched them, genuinely fascinated by how quickly her husband had taken to Daddy Life. He continued rocking and humming to Persia to keep her from crying until the milk was warm enough for her to drink. He then leaned up against the kitchen cabinet, tucking Persia into the crook of his arm to give her the bottle. As Pacifica finished cooking, Dipper burped Persia and set her in her bouncy seat, which was set up next to the table.

"Thank you, Princess, this looks delicious," Dipper said as he sat down across from her.

"I hope it is," Pacifica answered as Dipper took a bite.

He smiled and needed. "Yup, it is."

The two chatted mindlessly as they ate. The past 6 weeks, though incredibly exciting, had been busy. It was a little difficult for them to find time to just talk and spend time with each other. They still managed, though. Eating breakfast together was one of the ways they made sure the connection between them wasn't lost.

After about an hour, though, they had to come back to reality, and Dipper headed upstairs to get ready for work as Pacifica began cleaning up. She checked over her shoulder to see if Persia was alright. The little girl was staring up at her, watchingher every move with intent curiosity. Pacifica smiled. Persia had proven very quickly to be a very observant baby. She was always watching everything around her with keen interest.

"Only six weeks old and you're as curious as your Daddy," Pacifica said to Persia, who responded a small coo.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Dipper, now fully dressed, replied as he re-entered the kitchen and approached his wife.

"Uh-huh," Pacifica answered, slipping her hand into her pcoekt to retrieve the note she'd written last night. "Just wait until she gets old enough to chase after things."

"Let's not talk about that yet," Dipper nervously chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Pacifica's waist. Pacifica returned the hug, slipping the not into his back pocket.

"Hey, what are you-what's that?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica stood on her toes to reach his ear. "Don't read until you're alone."

A slight blush spread over Dipper's face as his eyebrows raised. "Mmm, something not appropriate for 18 and under, maybe?"

"Just a little sneak peek of what to expect tonight."

"Oh, really?"

"It is our wedding anniversary."

"That it is. Speaking of which, I should be home around 4:30 today, make sure to wear something nice."

"Oh?" Pacifica arched an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Uh-uh, you'll have to wait and see. I'll just tell you that Mabel has already said she'll come by to watch Persia for a few hours, so it will just be you and me."

Pacfica's stomach lurched a bit. They hadn't had any alone time since Persia had been born. "Mm. That sounds nice." She meant that. It did sound nice. All the same, she wasn't sure she was ready to leave Persia.

Dipper chuckled then kissed her. "I'll see you later, Princess."

"See you later."

Dipper let her go, and bent down next to the bouncy seat and kissed the top of Persia's head. "See you later, too, Peanut."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Pacifica screwed the top back on her mascara and began searching around to see which shade of lipstick she wanted to wear. Well, it was her anniversary, after all. Why not go with a bold red? She had just finished the first coat when she heard from downstairs.

"Announcing, the greatest Auntie in the world! Auntie Mabel!"

Pacifica rushed to the top of the stairs (which was hard to do since she was in heels, for the first time in 7 months at that.)

"Sh!" she hissed to the glitter covered brunette standing in her foyer. "I just put her to sleep."

"Oh," Mabel mouthed as she tiptoed up the stairs and peaked into Persia's crib in the nursery. "There's my little cutie niecy," she quietly squeed as Pacifica finished getting ready.

"I pumped some bottles, they're in the fridge for when she wakes up. Put-"

"Put it in a a bowl of hot water for two minutes before giving it to her. She can sit in the bouncy seat, but don't let her sleep in it. If she gets fuzzy give her a pacifier, any will work but the one with the llama toy attached is her favorite. Emergency numbers are on the fridge. Same as the three to four text messages you sent me, right?" Mabel asked, an eyebrow arched.

Pacifica sighed. "Yes."

She knew Persia would be okay with Mabel. This wasn't Mabel's first time taking care of Persia. The first two weeks she had often come to the house after work to keep an eye on the baby for a little while so Pacifica could take a nap. But this would be her first time watching Persia without Pacifica in the house with her.

Pacifica began curling her hair once she was satisfied with her make-up. As she was spraying it with hairspray, she heard the door open again.

"Pacifica, I'm home," Dipper called from the foyer. Pacifica smiled as she put on her earrings and grabbed her clutch purse. She checked herself in the mirror one more time. She was wearing a sleek, red dress that came just above her knees. She smiled at her appearance, then strutted down the stairs to meet her husband. Dipper's eyes grew wide as he watched her descend the steps.

"Whoa," he gasped as he met her at the bottom of the staircase. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Pacifica smiled as she gave him a small peck on the lips. Two years and a baby later and she could still take his breath away.

"Well, clearly I can't be seen in this old thing next to you," Dipper gestured to his clothing as he began to make his way to the stairs. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," Pacifica winked at him. He gave her a sly smirk before climbing up the steps and making his way to his bedroom, stopping in the nursery first.

"Hey, Mabel," he called to his sister who was sitting in the rocking chair next to the crib, watching her niece sleep.

"Hey, bro-bro," she called back.

"She asleep?" he gestured to the baby in the crib.

"Yup. Snug as a bug on a rug."

Dipper looked into the crib and smiled at his daughter before heading towards his bedroom. "Thanks again for volunteering to watch her."

"No, problemo. Have fun galavantin' and romancin'!" Mabel called after him as he closed his bedroom door behind him. He searched through his closet, looking for something that would measure up to what Pacifica was wearing. On one hand he wasn't sure what he was expecting. It was Pacifica. Tell Pacifica to wear something nice, and she dresses to the nines. On the other hand, holy smokes, his wife was the most beautiful woman on the planet and she was not afraid to show it off. He wasn't sure how he'd gotten so lucky to end up with a goddess like her but he wasn't complaining! He finally decided on grey dress slacks, a white button up, and a navy blue blazers. He got dress, brushed his hair down, and went back downstairs to where his wife was waiting.

"Well, hellooooo handsome," she hummed when she saw him. Dipper smiled as he took her hands in his.

"Well I can't let you outdo me, can I?"

Pacifica chuckled as she stole a small kiss. Dipper lead her out to the car and opened the door for her. She slid into the passenger seat, he walked around to the driver's seat, and drove off.

"So, where are we going?" Pacifica asked again.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Aw, that's not fair," she whined.

"Not fair?" Dipper scoffed. "Slipping me that note early in the morning when we can't get around to actually doinganything in said note until later tonight after Persia's asleep? That's not fair!"

Pacifica giggled, blushing slightly as they stopped at a red light. Dipper dove over from his chair, took her face in his hands, and kissed her. Not a little peck like they'd been stealing from each other all day, but a long, passionate, heated kiss. Pacifica gasped, eyes widening at first, before melting into the kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair, her nails scraping across that one area just above his neck that was sensitive. He all but growled as he tugged at her hair, pulling her close, deepening the kiss. Until…

 _Honk! Honk!_

"The light's green, bozo!"

Dipper tore away from her and began to drive, looking a bit embarassed, but mostly just a bit amused. They sat in silent for a few moments, then burst into an explosion of giggles.

"Is it good or bad that we're still causing these kinds of shenanigans after two years of marriage?" Pacifica asked one they had gotten their laughter under control.

"I'm going to go with good," Dipper answered before asking. "How bad is my hair messed up?"

"Not too bad, here," Pacifica reached over and combed the few ends that were sticking up down with her fingers.

"How's my lipstick?" she asked once she'd finsihed fixing his hair. He waited until they were stopped at a redlight, then looked over.

"Eh, just a small smudge, here," he reached over and ran his thumb near the right corner of her mouth until said smudge was gone.

"Hm, you're getting better at that," she smiled once he was done.

"Better at what?"

"Not messing up my make-up," she answered.

"Oh, just wait until I get you home and alone," he replied with a sly grin as he pulled into a parking lot. "We're here."

Pacifica looked out her window, a smiled ear to ear. They were at the Aquatic Restaraunt, the nicest seafood restaurant in town (though not the most creatively named, but they lived in Gravity Falls, so that was to be expected.) Dipper slipped out of his seat and opened the door for her.

"Wow," she gasped as she stepped out. "So this is what you had hiding up your sleeve."

"Oh, just wait until we get inside," Dipper told her with a sly grin as he took her hand in his and led her inside and told the hostess. "Reservation for 'Pines.'"

"Okay, one minute," she shuffled off. Dipper leaned against the wall of the lobby pulling Pacifica against him, staring lovingly into her eyes until the hostess came back and lead them to a private booth, complete with curtain that could be drawn for extra privacy and romantic candles.

"Wow, you went all out, babe!" she gasped as Dipper helped her to her seat, slipped in across from her and began lighting the candles.

"Well, it's not everyday you celebrate 2 years of marriage."

"You know this means you've just raised the bar for next year right?" she teased.

"Well, I do love a challenge," Dipper answered taking her hands in his. "Especially when it's about ways I can spoil my Princess."

Pacifica giggled and lowered her head to hide the fact that she was blushing. Dipper set his hand under her chin and titled her face back towards him, stroking her lower cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered in a warm voice that made her body tingle.

"I love you, too," she replied before he stole another small peck on the lips. They spent the next two hours talking, eating, sipping a little bit of wine, but not too much because Dipper still had to drive home and Pacifica was still breast feeding. They couldn't help but beam through the whole night. It was almost as if they were on their honeymoon again for a little while. Unfortunately they were not actually honeymooning and had to start heading back home soon. Not that it was so bad, seeing as they had their little girl waiting on them when they got back.

Mabel was lying on the couch, playing a game on her phone when they got back.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Persia?" Dipper chastised.

"I am," Mabel insisted.

"Doesn't look like it."

"She's asleep again, I just lied her down," Mabel explained as she hopped to her feet. "Sheesh."

Dipper let go of Pacifica's hand and headed upstairs to check on Persia.

"He's just a little protective of her, that's all," Pacifica explained.

"Of course he is, it's Dipper," Mabel replied, rolling her eyes. "You should have seen him when we were kids."

"I did," Pacifica crossed her arms. "Don't think I forgot all the snide remarks he made to get back at me for teasing you. Not to mention revaling the Northwests were frauds."

"Ooh, do I sense some potential blankmailing going on behind the scenes?"

"Marriage is as much a battlefield as it is a partnership, Mabel dear, you use whatever you can," Pacifica winked playfully as Mabel chuckled.

"What are you ladies plotting?" Dipper asked as he came back down the stairs and into the livingroom.

"Your downfall," Mabel answered.

"Ah, so the usual," Dipper dead-panned to the women's amusement.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. Call me if you need me to babysit again."

"Will do, thanks again, Mabel," Dipper called after her.

"Later, loverbirds."

After Mabel had left Pacifica wandered upstairs, stopping in the nursery to check on her little girl. Persia was snoozing peacefully, pacifier in her mouth. Pacifica smiled as she gently ran a hand over her baby's hair. 6 weeks. It had already been 6 weeks since their little angel had arrived. It still only felt like it had been yesterday. Like she had blinked and all of sudden she was pregnant. Then blinked again and the baby was here. When parents said time went too fast with babies they really meant it.

"Please stay small forever," Pacifica whispered to the sleeping babe. As she watched her daughter snooze she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind. Dipper placed his chin on her shoulder and looked into the crib with her a soft smile on his lips. They just stood there for a while, not saying anything. There was nothing to say. They both knew what the other was thinking. After a few minutes Dipper realeased one of her arms from her waist so her could push her hair over one shoulder, exposing the back of her neck to being kissed. Pacifica immediately tensed up.

She had learned over the 24 months of their marriage to distiguish the different types of kisses her husband gave her. There were the casual kinds, the ones he gave her in greeting or passing. There were the flirty ones he teased her with adn made her giggle like a school girl. There were the passionate ones that were meant to take her breath away. And then there were _those_ kisses. Those kisses that were meant to simply be appetizers for something else. Those kisses meant to entice and excite her. Those kisses meant to drive her crazy. Those kisses that made her crave him until it drove her insane.

This was one of those kisses.

Yet it didn't quite have the desired affect this time. This time it scared her. Yes, she had promised him…

... _that_ would happen tonight. Now that they were actually here, though…

He hadn't seen her since she'd given birth. He hadn't seen the stretchmarks covering her abdomen and upper thighs. He hadn't seen the lumps on her stomach from the extra weight she hadn't quite lost yet. He hadn't seen the still slightly loose sking that had yet to regain it's tightness.

"You okay?" Dipper asked in a voice barely louder than a whisper, his breath warm against her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dipper gently turned her to face him, his face furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You and I both know that's not true."

Pacifica sighed. "I'm...I just...nervous, I guess."

Dipper chuckled softly, arching an eyebrow. "Why? It's not like we haven't done this before, case in point," he jerked his head towards Persia in the crib.

"I know, I know, but this is the first time we've tried antyhing since...well...since I gave birth. And, you haven't really seen what I look like, so...I'm nervous you might not like what you see."

"Well, don't be, because that's not going to happen," Dipper answered.

"You haven't even seen-"

"True, I haven't seen what you look like now yet. But, I watched you carry our child inside you for nine months, all while facing terrifying situations that you held your head high you turn a horrible situation into a blessing for others. You were about, what, seven months pregnant when we got this empty house, suffering from back pain, and you turned it into a home overnight mainly by yourself because I had to start work. And then, to top it all off, I watched you go through excruciating pain and exhausting labor, for 16 hours to bring my daughter into this world."

Pacifica was vaguely aware that they had been backing out of the nursery and towards their room as he spoke, but she was mostly lost in the warm, brown, glow of his loving gaze.

"You, my love, are the strongest person I have ever met, and if that isn't as attractive as sin I don't know what is," his voice lowered to a devishly gravelly tone as he pushed her up against their bedroom door, tackling her mouth in a kiss. "So what if you've got a couple battle scars on your stomach?" he asked once they parted. "Scars are sexy anyways."

"It's not just the stretch marks," Pacifica mumbled. "It's the extra weight and-"

"Oh, good, that means there's more of you I can love on," Dipper smirked as he forced the door open and closed it behind them.


	2. A New Student

**A New Student:**

"It's two minutes after, Pines has never been late to class before," a student with blue square-framed glasses said as she checked her phone.

"Let's skip," the playboy of the class said. "Clearly he is."

"It's only two minute over, he'll be here," the girl with the glasses said.

"Yeah, maybe he just got stuck behind a red light," A punk-girl with lime green hair spoke up.

"In this backwards town?" the playboy snickered.

At that moment the door open and Professor Pines, better known to his friends as Dipper, walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," he called just before all the girls, and half of the guys burst into a chorus of "aaawwwwsss." Over his left shoulder Dipper carried his regular school bag, but on his right he had a pink, lacey diaper bag, and pulled snuggly to his front was a tiny baby in a purple ring sling. Dipper moved to his desk, set both bags down upon it, and then turned back to his class as he adjusted the sling. All eyes were on the tiny girl gazing curiously around the room.

"So, we have a new student," Dipper said as he patted his daughter's back.

The class giggled and squeed in reply as Dipper smiled. "So, this is my daughter Persia. Mommy is going back to work today and the babysitter got sick, so she's going to be hanging out with us."

" _Snap-Whack!"_

A whip sound effect came from the playboy's phone as he chuckled to himself. He was the only one of three who laughed.

"You know there's a no cellphone policy in here, put that up," Dipper said in a clam voice as he went about setting up his computer and projector. "Now, you all had your last report due today, on the Great Vampire Bat. So start passing it up."

"Yeah, I'm going to need an extension on that," the playboy spoke up.

"Why?" Dipper asked, annoyed.

The playboy shift his eyes side to side. "Because I'm not done…"

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"What, exactly?

"It's personal."

"Hm," Dipper looked less than impressed. "If this wasn't the fifth extension and incomplete assignment this semester I might be tempted to believe you. But I'm not. So I don't. So no. Now, moving on. Great Vampire Bats, tell me a little bit about what you found-"

Dipper pulled his powerpoint up and continued to teach his lesson, taking up assignments from everyone (except the playboy's) with one hand, and patted his daughter's back with the other. The playboy grumbled as he slouched in his chair. Dipper ignored him as he let his students discuss what they'd learn for a little while, all while rocking Persia back and forth in her sling. She watched on, occasionally straining as much as a 2 month old could to see everythign in the room as she sucked on her hand. Still, at least she was happy and being quiet. Or so he thought, until he ended the student discussion with a:

"Alright, sounds good. Sounds good. Looks like most of you have done a good job of really studying this creature and getting know everything you can about it. So now we're going to transfer into-"

"Ah!" Persia called from her sling. "Ah, mmmmm, bah!"

"Aw!" several of the girls in the class squeed as Dipper turned and smiled down at hsi daughter who was smiling up at him. Her smile grew even wider when he looked at her. He hugged her tighter, and then tried to go back to the lesson.

"So, looking ahead at your final, no panicking please! This time next week I should get this last report graded and back to you. For your final, I will need you to revise them. You will include these, plus your notes from our field days into a 50 page portfoli-"

"Aaaahhbrrrrrrr!" Persia called out, causing the students to laugh and croon again.

"-50 page portfolio," Dipper tried to push on. "If you come to find that once you've got all your notes a reports together that they do not reach 50 pages, you can turn to your journal and use your entries from there to 'fluff' your portfolio so to-"

"Ga ga ga ga ga ga," Persia babbled, cuasing the students to all but double over from laughter.

"Well, why don't you just teach the lesson today, how about that sweetie?" Dipper playfully asked his daughter, who smiled brightly, giggled, and babbled loudly.

"Yeah, you would too if I'd let you," Dipper answered, hugging her closer to them before turning back to the class. "So, use your journal to fluff your final portfolio as needed. I'm sure you have questions so now is the time to as-"

"Uh, uh, uh, AAAAHHHBRRR!"

Dipper put a hand to his face to hide his chuckling.

"Now is the time to ask, as this is all I have planned for today."

"With all do respect, Professor, I don't think we're going to get anything done today." the punk student said.

"Yeah, I totally forgot all my questions because she's just too cute!" the girl in the glasses agreed.

"Whatever," the playboy mumbled. "Actually, I do have a question."

"Yes?" Dipper pointed towards him before Persia let out another loud coo.

"What if we didn't do the journal? What else can we use to add to the portfolio."

"You know what, you crazy kids go have fun," Dipper dismissed class with a dramatic arm gesture, that Persia tried to mimic with a loud "AH-GA-BRRRR!"

Everyone laughed and cooed as they packed up and began filing out, the playboy with his head ducked and shoulders slumped. Dipper turned to his grinning daughter as the last of the students filed out.

"Trying to steal my thunder there, kiddo?"

"Amma amma, goowah!"

Dipper chuckled softly. "You talking to me, sweetheart?"

"Brrrr baga."

"Yeah, you trying to talk to me?"

"Agrababdogobla!"

Dipper chuckled and kissed her forehead. His phone buzzed, he pulled it out to see a text from Pacifica.

 _Princess: 33: How's it going?_

Dipper smiled and texted back:

 _Hubby: Pretty well I'd say. Our girl is already gaining popularity._

 _Princess 33: Well, of course. She's my daughter, after all._

 _Hubby: Haha._

Dipper opened the camera and took a picture of himself with Persia to send to hsi wife.

"Ammadaroo-pffffttttt!" Persia babbled as he snapped the picture.

"Okay, let's see if I can't get you asleep so your dad can actually do his job," Dipper said before digging through the diaper bag for a bottle.

"Blabadaagradogagagoogoo."

"Though as talkative as you are today, I'm not hopeful."

"Bamagaba."

"Mm-hmm," Dipper loosened the sling a little bit so he could give her the bottle. "Keep telling me about it, Peanut."


	3. Fever

**Fever:**

" _Wah! Wah!"_

Pacifica groaned as she opened her eyes. The clock on the wall of their bedroom read 3:18. She grumbled somthing about not being able to wait for these night feedings to end as Persia continued to cry.

" _Wah!"_ Cough. Cough. " _Wah!"_

Pacifica jolted up at the sound. Coughing? That wasn't a good sign. She reached a hand over into Persia's bassinet and placed it against the baby's forehead.

"Dipper!" She began smacking her husband in the arm. At least, she was aiming for his arm. But due to the darkenss of the early morning and her being slightly frantic she missed and ended up popping him in the face.

"Ouch! What the-" Dipper rubbed his cheek as Pacifica cut him off.

"Persia's sick!"

Dipper sat up and crawled to Pacifica's side of the bed. "What?"

"She's running a fever."

Dipper placed his own hand onto Persia's forehead. "Uh-oh."

" _Wah! Wah!"_

"Oh, sh, sh, sh. It's okay," Dipper crooned as he gently stroked her hair, heat radiating off of her brow. Pacifica hopped off the bed to fetch the baby thermometer from their bathroom. She gently placed it against the baby's forehead until it beeped.

"101.2?!" She all but screeched.

"I'm calling the doctor," Dipper rolled back over to his side of the bed again and picked up his phone. Persia continued to cry. Pacifica gingerly picked her up and held her in the crook of her arm, rocking her, not sure what else to do.

"Sh, darling, you'll be okay. We'll get you fixed up soon. Daddy's calling the doctor right now."

"Hello?" Dipper said on the phone. "Yes, my baby's sick...she's running a fever of 101.2...she's 3 months...no, she was fine until now…possible exposure? Um…I took her to work with me two weeks ago, but shouldn't something have popped up by now...overheated? I don't think so...Just a onsie...any other symptoms? I don't think so. Like I said she was fine until now...I'm sorry, say that again?"

Dipper began fumbling through his night stand for a pen and paper.

"Infant tylenol...every 4 hours...erm...Pacifica, how much did Persia weigh last doctor's appointment?"

"11 pounds 3 ounces," Pacifica asked as she continued to rock the fussy baby.

"11 pounds 3 ounces," Dipper repeated back to the doctor on the phone. "1.4 a teaspoon, okay…" he nodded as he jotted it down onto the notepad. "...yes ma'am...will do, thank you...good night." Dipper hung up his phone.

"And?" Pacifica asked, worried.

"She said to give her some infant's tylenol and to keep an eye on her. If things don't get better by tomorrow we need to take her to the pediatrician."

"Do we have any infant's tylenol?" Pacifica wondered as she bounced Persia, trying everything she could to stop her from crying.

"I want to say there was a bottle in the basket Grenda gave us," Dipper siad as he got up and headed towards the hall. "Let me check."

He headed downstairs leaving his frightened wife to stare helplessly at their daughter.

"Sh, sh, sh," She whispered as she patted Persia's back, trying in vain to quiet her down. Dipper returned upstairs shaking his head.

"Nope, nevermind. I'll head down to Walgreens and get some," he said as he threw on a shirt and a pair of flip flops (as it was June and hot, even at night, Dipper had started sleeping in only his shorts.)

"It's 3 in the morning, will they even be open?" Pacifica asked worried.

Dipper paused, and gave her an odd look. "Honey, Walgreens is open 24 hours."

"Well, I didn't know! I grew up with servants who took care of all that, I'm still getting used to it."

"Yeah, yeah, y'know, after four years I think that excuse has run it's course."

"Oh, shut up!"

Dipper shook his head and grabbed his keys. "I'll be right back," he said as he left Pacifica alone with the sick baby again. Pacifica just stared at the wailing Persia. She had no idea what to do. She'd never been around a sick baby before. She thought about calling Wendy, but she didn't want to wake her up. Still horrifically unsure of herself she stood up and began to pace around the room, bouncing Persia against her shoulder and pating her back.

"It's going to be okay, baby girl, it's going to be okay. Daddy's gone to get you some medicine. You'll be alright."

" _Wah! Wah! Wah!"_

Pacifica groaned as she continued pacing. No matter what she did, Persia would not stop crying.

"Babe, please hurry up," Pacifica mumbled as he arms began to ache from bouncing Persia. She finally heard the sound of the front door being opened and locked. Dipper didin't come up right away, though. Pacifica frowned in confusion and began heading downstairs. She found Dipper in the kitchen. He'd already shed his shirt and was heating up some milk and opening the packaging to a pacifier medicine dispenser. He pulled out a bottle of infant's tylenol and measured out ¼ of a teaspoon into the container before filling it the rest of the way with milk and screwing the pacifier part onto it and then reached over for Persia. Pacifica gently placed the crying little girl into the crook of her husband's arm.

"Sh, sh, sh," Dipper whispered as he placed the pacifier into her mouth. "Here you go, Peanut, here's something to make you feel better."

Persia stopped crying then, but only because she was busy sucking on the pacificier. She still moaned and whimpered a bit though. Pacifica ran a hand over her hair. She wished she could snap her fingers and make the fever go away, but she wasn't a wizard.

"Don't you have work in the morning?" Dipper asked her after a while.

"You mean in 3 ½ hours?" Pacifica replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh," Dipper grumbled as he remembered what time it was. "Go back to bed, Princess. I'll stay up with her."

The semester was over, so Dipper had a few weeks off until summer classes started in July.

"I'm not going to leave her, she's sick!" Pacifica protested.

"You're literally just going right above us. If something happens I'll come get you."

"But-"

"You need sleep if you're going to work."

"But-"

"Pacifica…"

She hung her head. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to leave her little girl's side as she was suffering.

"Promise to take good care of her?"

Dipper only laughed. "She's my daughter too, y'know?"

"I know, I know, I just...ergh," Pacifica covered her face in her hands.

"Hey…" Dipper nuzzled his forehead against her's, making her remove her hands and look up at him. He kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "Get some rest."

"Okay…" Pacifica sighed and she reluctantly walked back up the stairs. Dipper watched her go until Persia began fussing again.

"Alright," Dipper set the Pacifier down and made his way to a rocking recliner, setting Persia in his lap. He was sure that with it already being in the middle of the summer, and running a fever, Persia was burning up, even if she was only wearing a onsie. He still took the offending garment off, leaving her only in her diaper, and placed her against his shoulder, rocking her back and forth as he patted her back.

"That's a good girl," he soothed as she began to quiet down. "I'm here, baby. Daddy's got you."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Pacifica jolted out of bed. She'd hardly slept, ony dozing off once or twice. Her mind was on her sick little girl. She cut the alarm off and bolted down the stairs to the livingroom.

"How is-" she stopped as she reached the doorway of the living area of the house, and her heart melted. Dipper lay on the couch, flat on his back. One arm was resting over his eyes. His other hand was resting on Persia's back as she laid on her stomach, curled up onto her Daddy's bare chest. Both were sound asleep. Pacifica let out a small "aw," as he tiptoed back up the stairs to get her phone and snap a picture of the scene. After she'd taken a picture she went over and placed a hand against Persia's forehead. The fever was gone. Pacifica smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as she absentmidedly let her hand find it's way into her husband's tangled locks.

He began to stir and lifted his arms off his eyes to gaze up at her.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered before turning to see what the weight on his chest was. He smiled at his sleeping daughter and gently patted her back.

"When did she go back to sleep?" Pacifica asked in a quiet voice. Dipper shrugged.

"I dunno."

"About the time you did then, I suppose?"

"Probably," Dipper nodded. He then laid there, quiet, watching the sleeping baby.

"Are you gonna get up?" Pacifica asked after a while.

"Nope," Dipper shook his head.

Pacifica giggled. "Just going to lay there until she wakes up?"

"Yup," he nodded.

"Well, would you at least like me to fix you some coffee and bring it to you?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't," Pacifica tiptoed back into the kitchen and returned momentarily with the coffee. Dipper carefully took a sip so as not to get any on Persia, and then set it on the floor next to him so he could go back to patting her back. Pacifica grinned as she kissed the birthmark on his forehead.

"And Dad of the Year award goes to…" she whispered in his ear, causing him to chuckled.

"Bah!" he shrugged. "Just doing my job."

"And ding it extremely well," Pacifica added before kissing him gently on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


	4. Nicknames

_**Not really a story, but I've had this list stored away and I want to write the backstories to all of these, but I can't decide how or which one to start with. So, Imma let you guys decide. In the meantime, I will be writing a particular story that has been requested quiet a bit, so stay tuned!**_

 **Dipper's Daddy/Uncle nicknames for all the kiddos in his life.**

 **His Kids:**

Persia - Peanut (she looked like a peanut on the ultrasound [already covered this one in "Little Pine Seed"])

Kurt - Chipper (because he looks a lot like Dipper, and Stan said "he's a chip off the old block" to which Mabel said "Or chip off the old Dipper. *gasp* Chipper!)

Bambi - Button (because she has a cute button nose)

Ezra - Sprout (for the first few months of him eating solid food all he would eat were mushed brussel sprouts)

Eden - Cricket (she had a very quiet and high pitch cry as a baby that sounded like a cricket.)

Gemma - Kitten (she used to "mew" instead of cry)

 **Nieces and Nephews (both Bio and Adopted)**

Logan (Wendy's son) - Snips (Was ginger-snap because Logan is a red head like Wendy, but eventually got shortened to "Snips")

Ursala (Soos and Melody's daughter) - Buttercup (there were buttercups on the blanket she was brought home in)

Rosaline (Soos and Melody's daughter) - Thumbelina (she was born preamture, 1 pound at birth)

Zoey (Mabel's daughter with an OC of mine [I have a story planned to introduce him, but I'm still in the outlining phase so it will still be a couple weeks before it'll be ready to publish]) - Dot (she has a tiny mole on her neck that's been there since birth, which looks like a dot)

Jackson (Mabel's son with OC) - Pumpkin (he was a very fat baby and his skin had an orange tint when he was born [it went away about 2 days later])

Trixie (Mabel's daughter with OC) - Snowy (it was the biggest blizzard in ten years at Gravity Falls the day she was born)


	5. You be my Daddy

**You Be My Daddy:**

 **A/N: This was requested by RasenganFin and pinksakura271.**

"WHAT UP MY PEEPS!"

"Mabel, do you always have to make a loud and grand entrance?" Dipper asked as he continued to gently push Persia in the swing they had recently put together as, at 6 months, she had outgrown her bouncy seat.

"Of course, how are you gonna know it's me if I don't?" Mabel answered as she strutted into the livingroom in an all sequined purple dress.

"Wearing that? I don't think I could mistaken you for anyone else."

"You are just jealous you can't pull this off."

"No arguements there."

"Ha-ha!" Mabel chuckled as she walked over to the bouncy seat and gave Persia a kiss on the forehead. Persia smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Aw, who's happy to see their Auntie Mabel? You are, that's who!"

Persia only smiled a giggled at her aunt.

"Uh-huh! Almost want to take you with us. You are a girl, afterall!"

"Yes, but Mommy needs a break," Dipper reminded his sister as he used Persia's bib to wipe the drool off his daughter's mouth.

"Speaking of which, where's my sissy-in-law?"

"Upstairs getting ready."

"Okay!" Mabel sprinted up the stairs as a knock came to the front door. Dipper stood to answer it and Persia cried in protest. "Just gimmee one second, Peanut."

He opened the door to find Wendy holding Logan on her hip and wearing a jungle-print romper with a maxi-skirt. At least that's what Dipper thought the outfit in question should be labeled as. He was getting better at identifying women's clothing since being married to Pacifica, but he was still no expert.

"Hey-o!" Wendy called as she gave Dipper a hug and stepped inside.

"Hey, Wendy," Dipper replied.

"Uncwa Dippa!" Logan cheered, holding his arms out.

"What up, Snips?" Dipper cheered back as he took the little boy into his arms and hugged him.

"Am I the first one here?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, Mabel's upstairs with Pacifica."

"Well, guess I should head that way. Put on some last minute make-up. Gotta make sure I'm looking fly for girl's night. Not that you'd understand."

"Nope," Dipper shook his head. "But if marriage has taught me one thing it's don't question women and their beauty habits."

"You didn't already get that from being Mabel's twin?"

"No because I wasn't sure what antics were universal for all women and which were exclusive to Mabel."

Wendy laughed as she began up the steps. "Fair enough, dude!"

Persia began crying even louder, indignant at not getting any attention.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Dipper called as he carried Logan back to the couch, set the little boy on his lap, and began swinging Persia again.

"Hi, Perswa!" Logan called as he waved to the baby.

Persia smiled and waved to him. Logan gasped, covered his mouth and giggled. "She wave back."

"Yup, she's started waving back now."

Logan waved at Persia again, and they both giggled and waved to eachother for about 2 minutes straight as Dipper chuckled at the scene.

"Hello?" the unmistakeable voice of Grenda called.

"Hello?" Dipper questioned back in a playful tone.

"Hey, where are the girls?" Grenda asked as she and Candy filed into the livingroom. "This is a girl's night afterall!"

"Upstairs," Dipper pointed to the staircase and the two scampered off. Not two minutes later the door opened again and Melody wandered into the livingroom.

"Whe-"

"Upstairs."

"Thanks!"

He shook his head and smiled as he listened to the laughter and chatter coming from upstairs.

"Girws are loud!" Logan whined as he covered his ears. Dipper let out a laugh.

"Get used to it, Snips!"

Within a few minutes the girls all filed downstairs. Mabel leading the charge, while literally shouting: "Charge!" as she raced out of the house. Wendy following after her, shaking her head and shrugging at Dipper, who shrugged back. Grenda followed in a red velvet dress, then Candy in an all ruffled white jumper, Melody in a fringy black dress, and then finally, bringing up the rear with a bang was Pacifica in a pale pink, one-shoulder dress with one long, billowy sleeve that looked like it was connected to the skirt that only came halfway down her thigh. Dipper set Logan on the couch as he walked to her, an eyebrow arched.

"Whoa, hang on now. I'm not sure I'm confortable with you going out without me looking like that," he joked.

Pacifica giggled as she twirled for him. "Like it?"

"Mm-hmm, kinda not fair though."

"What's not fair?"

"You're already married. Why are you taking the attention away from the single girls in your group."

"Oh, stop it!"

"Just saying, you are the prettiest girl in this group. You don't have to try so hard. Give the others a chance in the spotlight."

"You're just saying that because you're married to me."

"Yeah, how the heck did I get this lucky, again?"

Pacifica giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You gonna be okay tonight?"

"Of course. Now go have fun and don't worry about a thing."

Pacifica gave him a quick peck on the lips as she headed out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you, too," Dipper closed the door behind her, then turned back to the two little ones in the livingroom. "Alright, now who wants to go get ice cream?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Logan cheered as he raised his hand. Though it wasn't super cold outside yet, he still put a light sweater on both of the children before setting Persia in her carrier, taking Logan's hand, and heading outside. There was an ice cream parlour only four blocks from the house that had become a common place for Dipper to take Logan and now Persia since she was old enough to eat some solid foods. Logan skipped alongside him as they made the walk and stepped inside.

"What flavor you want, Logan?"

"All de flavas!"

"You can't have all the flavors, Snips," Dipper chuckled.

"Oh, um…" Logan stood on his toes so he could see inside the case. "Dat one! No, dat one! Not, dat one! No...oh, dis is hard!"

"Uh-huh, hmm," Dipper thought. "Give me one small bowl of neopolitan and a medium cup of chocolate, please?"

"Whata nepili-tana-tin?" Logan asked.

"Neopolitan," Dipper corrected. "It's a mix of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry."

"Oh!" Logan clapped his hands and cheered as Dipper paid for both bowls, took them, and carried them to a booth near the window. He gave Logan to him after he had slipped into the bench across from Dipper, then took a small bit of his onto the tip of his spoon and gave it to Persia. Persia recoiled at first because of the cold, then smack her lips, smile, and giggle.

"Like that?" Dipper asked, taking another tiny bit and giving it to her. This time she eagerly smacked it down.

"I t'ink she like it!" Logan cheered.

"I think so too," Dipper answered, taking a bigger spoonful. Persia reached for it, and Dipper had to lean out to get it for himself. "No, let Daddy have a bite."

Persia whined when she wasn't given the bite. Dipper quickly put it in his mouth, then gave her another small bite, and she got happy again. Dipper quickly got a second bit for himself while Persia was still eating hers, but that didn't stop her from trying to take the spoon from him.

"No, Perswa! You's gots to share!" Logan scolded.

"Well, she's only a baby, she doesn't know any-oh, my goodness, Logan, are you getting any in your mouth?" Dipper giggled as he took about three napkins in his hand and tried to clean the little boy's arms.

"Yeah, um, so my girl has decided we gotta go, I don't know, vegan, so you got anything vegan here?"

The hair on the back of Dipper's neck bristled at the all too familiar voice. He whirled his head around and glowered. Sure enough, it was Robbie.

"Uncwa Dippa, what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I um...got brainfreeze," Dipper lied as he turned back around and gave Persia another bite.

"Oh, Dat 'appen to me too sometimes."

"Yeah, does it-Snips, we've gotta work on your tidiness," Dipper began trying to clean the boy off again, hoping Robbie wouldn't notice them. It had been a while since they'd met, afterall. And Robbie had never, not even once, tried to see Logan, so there was a good chance he wouldn't-

"Hey, do I know you?"

Or not.

"I don't think so," Dipper answered without looking up from wiping the mixture of white, brown, and pink off Logan's face.

"Yeah I do, you're one of those twins that used to come here every summer!" Robbie slapped Dipper on the back. "Long time no see! Dobbler, right?"

"Dipper. And, yeah, long time no see."

"So, how have you been?" Robbie leaned against the back of the booth chair Dipper was seated in. He hadn't cahnge much, except that he had several facial piercing and tattoos. Not that Dipper mined tattoos. Heck, his wife a one covering her entire back...which is how Dipper knew how expensive they were. That was atleast $10,000 dollars Robbie could have been spending on his son if he was any kind of-

"I see you've been busy?" Robbie smirked as he pointed to Persia and Logan.

"Oh, well, she's mine," Dipper fed Persia another bite of ice cream. "He's Wendy's."

There was a flicker of something in Robbie's eye for a split second, but then he got that same smug girn on his face and chuckled.

"Ah, so you got suckered into babysitting, eh?"

"Yeah, she and Pacifica are having a girl's night with some of their friends."

"Oh, really?" Robbie got a disgusting look at his face. "Where at, I may have to hit them up."

"Not that kind of girl's night!" Dipper raised his voice more than he meant to. Persia jumped and Logan gasped. Dipper patted Persia's back and gave Logan a small smile to reassure him.

"That so?" Robbie didn't seem convinced.

"Well, seeing as half of them are married. By the way, don't you have your own wife you should be getting to?"

"Eh, she's driving me nuts. Got cravings but insists on staying vegan, so I'm noe tearing the town apart looking for vegan ice cream. Women, am I right?"

"So Tambry's pregnant again?"

"Yeah," Robbie grumbled. "As if the one we've got now isn't enough of a pain in the butt as is."

Dipper glowered at him. While he would be a bit shocked and overwhelmed should Pacifica become pregnant again right now, he would still be happy. He'd never refer to Persia as a "pain in the butt."

"So that's kid number three for you," Dipper said taking another bite of ice cream, to Perisa's protest.

"You mean two?" Robbie asked.

"I know what I said," Dipper insisted in a firm voice.

Robbie shot a a weary glance to Logan, who was by now to invested in his ice cream again to give much notice. Robbie shrugged. "Eh, whatever. So, whose the mom of, erm, that one."

"Pacifica."

"Northwest?" Robbie looked impressed.

"Well, it's Pines now."

"And you got her to marry you? Dude, you must have some made tricks. I'll have to get you to give me some pointers. When the kids aren't here, though, of course."

Ugh! Dipper couldn't help but grimace. How was it possible for one human being to be so...gross!

"Man, kid even looks like Pacifica."

"Yes, she does," Dipper agreed, hoping Robbie would just go away.

"Yeah, well the way things are going between me and Tambry we may not last much longer. She still looks like her hot mommy when she's older I guess I'll just have to hang around here another 18 years, come hit you up when she's older."

He wasn't sure how he did it. One minute he was feeding Persia another bite of ice cream. The next, he had set her down on the booth and was standing toe to toe with Robbie.

"What did you just say!?"

"Whoa," Robbie craned his neck back to look Dipper in the eye. He hadn't realized how tall Dipper had gotten in the past decade. "Someone's been drinking their milk!"

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Dipper repeated once more.

"What, I was joking!"

"You better have been!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you just sexualized my six month old!"

"I wasn't serious."

"I don't care! Where do you even get the nerve to even think that-"

"It was a joke!"

"And there's truth in jest, isn't there?"

"I don't even know what that means!"

"Of course you don't!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You just-nothing!" Dipper threw his arms up in the air, causing Robbie to flinch. It was a lot easier to intimidate Dipper when he was still a squishy little kid. Now that he was a full grown, very tall man intimidation was kinda thrown out the window.

"After what you did to Wendy you really think I'm not going to get angry at a comment like that directed at my daughter?" Dipper continued, poking Robbie in the chest repeatedly. "Even it wasn't coming from you scumbag I'd be upset!"

"Okay, I said I was sorry-"

"Sorry? There's a three-year-old boy sitting behind me who has never even met his father! I think it's a little too late for sorry!"

"That's not my kid!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay away from me and my family! And maybe be decent enough to send a child-support check or something? That's the least you can do after leaving Wendy a single mother and Logan fatherless!"

"For the last time, that-" Robbie pointed to a frightened Logan. "-is not my kid! But, you know what, how's about I do you a favor and leave you and your precious little girl alone now and go, how's that sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"By all means, leave!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"There's a whole door right behind you pal, don't let it hit you on the way out."

"Oh, yeah?"

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Oh, yeah? Oh, yeah?' Either get out of here or I'll toss you out of this shop myself."

"You wouldn't da-HOLD ON NOW!"

Dipper grabbed Robbie by the scruff of his vest, opened the ice cream parlor door, and shoved him out of it.

"You just threw me out of an ice cream parlor!"

"Sure did."

"Wha-you can't do that!"

"Oh, yeah, sue me!" Dipper slammed the door behind him and then walked back to the booth. Persia was fussing as she tried to sit up on the smooth surface of the booth, but she couldn't get a good grip on anything to pull herself up. Dipper picked her up and cradled her against his chest.

"Sorry, baby," he whispered as he patted her back to try and comfort her.

"How you holding up, Snips?" he asked Logan, who was still staring at the door.

"Was dat my daddy?" he asked in a soft voice.

Dipper sighed. This was not how this was supposed to go. Of course everyone knew at somepoint that they would have to explain to Logan who his father was and why he wasn't around, but this wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Yes," Dipper sighed. "That was your father. He's...well, as you can see he's not a very nice man."

"I no like dat daddy," Logan said.

"I know, Snips, but-"

"I wanna different daddy."

"Snips, you can't-"

"You be my daddy, Uncwa Dippa."

At some point he was going to have to tell Wendy what happened. At some point he was going to have to deal with the consequences of throwing Robbie out of a public venue. At some point Logan would start asking harder questions about his father and where he had gone. But for now that didn't matter. For now all Dipper could say was:

"Okay, Snips. Okay."


	6. Sprained Ankle

**Sprained Ankle:**

"Little bunny foo-foo, hoppin' through the forest, snatching up all the field mice and bopping them on the head," Pacifica sang, tossing Persia in the air on the word "bop." Persia fell back into her mother's arms with a bust of giggles.

"Down came the good fairy and the good fairy said. Little bunny foo-foo, I don't want to see you, snatching up all the field mice and bopping them on the head."

Persia squealed in fun as her mother tossed her up again. Pacifica kissed Persia on the cheek and craddled the baby to her chest.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk, baby girl," Pacifica said as she carried Persia outside to the garage. She took the jogging stroller, unfolded it, checked it for creepy crawlies, then set her daughter in it and strapped her up. She pushed the stroller out of the garage to the side walk and started to lightly jog.

Before Persia was born Pacifica would go to the gym regularly. That was difficult to do with a little baby, though. Especially now since Dipper was now in the middle of another semester. They were hardly home at the same time during the day. She went to work early in the morning, on Monday, Wednesday, and every other Friday, and late in the afternoon on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Dipper's schedule was the opposite of hers. They would both be home by 6:30 or 7 at night, but that was too late for the gym. That's why she tried to take daily jogs. Besides, the fresh air was good for Persia.

She yawned as she picked up her pace. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. Though Persia had started sleeping through the night, she was still waking up atleast twice a night out of habit. Furthermore, Mabel's company had just been booked to participate in a departemental fashion show. So Pacifica had been scrambling to get 50 runway ready adult outfits ready. To say that was stressful was an understatement. Which led to even less sleep.

On top of all that, Halloween was coming up, and that was always a big deal in Gravity Falls. If you were a Pines, it was an even bigger deal. And since this was going to be Persia's first, oh boy!

Pacifica yawned again as she picked the pace up once again. She was going to have to shake this tiredness if she wanted to get her miles in today. Persia was giggling in her stroller as she pushed in front of her. It made her smile, but it didn't wake her up any. She just had to keep one foot in front of the other until-

She tripped. She wasn't sure over what, but she tripped. And hit the ground hard. The pain didn't register at first. Her immediate thought was to catch the stoller to keep it from rolling off into the street. She grabbed it a bit roughly, though, causing Persia to cry in fear at the jolt.

"Sorry, baby-ouch!" Pacifica tried to stand up, but immediately fell back over, clutching her ankle. She look down at it. It was already swelling. It looked a bit like her feet had when she was pregnant.

"Oh, that's not good," she grumbled as other areas of her body began aching: Her right palm, both knees, her left shoulder. She examined each area. She'd scraped the skin right off them when she hit the sidewalk. What did she even trip over her? She looked aorund but couldn't see anything. Great, she'd just tripped over thin air, beat herself up, and now had nasty looking scrapes she'd have to clean up and figure out a way to hide for the fashion show next week (not that she was modelling, but she was repping the company so she had to look nice!) And she'd really jacked her ankle up. For crying out loud she hoped it wasn't broken!

Persia cried even louder. Pacifica painfully pulled herself up and limped to the front of the stroller to check on her daughter.

"You okay, baby?" she asked as Persia reached for her. She took the baby's hands in hers and kissed them.

First thing was first. She had to get herself and her baby back to the house. She limped back to the back of the strolled, turned it around, and headed back. Funny, she didn't think she'd come that far while she was jogging. Now, trying to painfully hop her way back, it seemed like forever. The blood from her scrapes made holding onto the stroller difficult. Her ankle was spazzing. All the scrapes were stinging. Persia was still fussy, obviously aware that something was wrong with Mommy. She wasn't going fast like normal, and she was groaning in pain.

The sun was starting to set when Pacifica made it back to the house. She didn't even bother folding the stroller up. She just took Persia out of it and limped, slowly and clumsily into the house, to the livingroom, and collapsing on the couch.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Persia whined.

"It's okay, baby," Pacifica patted her back. "Mommy just took a tumble, that's all."

"Ah, wah, oh!" Persia whined.

"I know, Mommy's a little hurt, but-"

"Ma-ma!"

Pacifica gasped as she looked the baby in eye. "What did you say?"

"Ma-ma!" Persia set both hands on Pacifica's face. "Ma-ma!"

Tears began stinging Pacifica's eyes, but happy tears this time.

"Pacifica, I'm home." Dipper called from the garage.

"Dipper, Persia said her first word!"

"What?" she heard him drop his stuff in the kitchen before racing to the livingroom. "Let me-WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Oh," Pacifica looked down at herself. "I may have taken a small tumble during my jog this afternoon…"

"Small tumble? You look like you got hit by a motorcycle!"

"Gee, thanks, babe."

"How did you trip? What were you doing? Why were you jogging, anyways?"

"I always jog on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon."

"Not while you're sleep deprived!"

"Sleep deprived? I'm not-"

"You've hardly slept the past four nights."

"How?"

"I'm your husband. We share a bed. You really think I'm not going to notcie you getting up two to three times a night?"

Pacifica hung her head in shame. "Boy, you are a light sleeper!"

"You've been married to me for over two years. Thought you would have figured that out after the first month."

"I did. I just thought I'd finally mastered how to NOT wake you up."

"Nope," Dipper gently took Persia from Pacifica and shook his head at his wife's state. "Gosh, you really tore yourself up. Don't move," he turned and set Persia in her swing, to which she whined in protest. Dipper grabbed the tv remote and turned on some cartoons to distract the baby while he went looking for a first aid kit. He came back, sat on the couch next to Pacifica, and opened the kit.

"Alright, let's get you fixed up."

He took out a sanatizing wipe packet, opened it, and began cleaning off the scrape on Pacifica's shoulder. She winced in pain and dug her nails into the cushion.

"Ouch, that stings!"

"Afraid it's going to have to if we want to clean it," Dipper said as he kept working.

"Ouch! Gosh, could you not have chosen a baby wipe!"

"Those don't have germ-ex on them."

"I know, that's the point!"

"Germ-ex kills germs. No germs, no infection."

"I'm not going to get-"

"Oh, stop whining you big baby," Dipper rolled his eyes as he finished cleaning the scrape off and began gently blowing on it. The stinging eased up, and Pacifica relaxed a little bit.

"Better?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Good," he took out some antibiotic cream, smoothed some over the wound, and then placed a bandaid on it. Once the bandage was in place he planted a gentle kiss ontop of it, then moved onto the scrape on her hand, then the ones on her knees. He then took her swollen ankle in his hands and began to slowly move it around. Pacifica hissed in pain.

"Try to move it on your own," Dipper instructed.

Pacifica did so, painfully, but she did do it.

"Looks like it's sprained," He took out an ace bandage and wrapped it up so it wouldn't move to much. Just like with the other wounds, once the bandage was in place, he planted a gentle kiss on top of it.

"There, now…" He glowered at Pacifica. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"Here you are, sleep deprived, over worked, breast feeding and caring for bouncy eight-month old, planning a town wide party, and you decided going for a jog a 5 p.m. on a Frdiay after a week of all of this nonstop was a good idea, why?"

"I always-"

"But you weren't sleep deprived."

"I've been the mother of a newborn, I can-"

"You were not working out at all when she was a newborn."

"Well, no. You try running three miles with a torn-"

"I'd rather not. But my point is you can't over do yourself like this, Princess. Otherwise, well, you get hurt."

"I'm not even that tired."

"Uh-huh, how many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"One."

Dipper arched an eyebrow in disbelief. Pacifica began shifting uneasily.

"Two. Okay three….fine, four, but I was bussy and couldn't stop-"

"Couldn't, or wouldn't?"

"Dipper, I've got a fashion show, a halloween party, a-"

"I know, I know. But you've got to let yourself rest at somepoint, Love."

"As much as I'd love to do that, I really can't right now."

"So don't take a jog…"

"Babe, I-ergh!" Pacifica crossed her arms in a huff.

"Pacifica, what's wrong?"

"You nagging me!"

"Other than that."

"I'm just trying to stay in shape, okay? Trying to get back to the way I was before we had Persia."

"Oh, this again," Dipper rolled his eyes. "Didn't you already get back down to your pre-pregnancy weight."

"Well, yeah, but that was a few pounds heavier than I would have liked to be-"

"For crying out loud," Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. "Pacifica you're gorgeous! Why are you worried about a few extra pounds? You look good! Great, even! Terrific! So stop pushing yourself so hard!"

"I just…" Pacifica hugged herself and cast her gaze down. "I just...want to be the best I can be."

"Princess, you already are," Dipper leaned his forehead against hers.

"Thanks, but-"

"No buts!" Dipper pointed a finger in her face. "You are gorgeous. And you are amazing. And you are perfect. You just need to rest so you don't crash again."

"Dipper, I-hey!"

Dipper pinned her down on the couch on her back, and hovered over, one hand on either side of her head.

"What are you-umph!"

Dipper slammed his lips onto hers. She reciporicated, running her fingers through his hair. He broke away, but just so he could gently blow in her ear before kissing her on the neck just below it.

"What are you doing?" she breathily asked.

"Trying to get you to relax," Dipper answered, his breath hot on her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"Help me relax or distract me from everything?"

"Mm-hmm," Dipper answered, gently nibbling where she was sensitve. Pacifica gapsed. Oh, how she would love to just lie here and let her husband kiss her all over, but there were things to be done.

"Dipper, I've gotta-" she gently pushed him off and sat up, but her grabbed her aroung the waist from behind, and pulled her back. This time he had his back on the couch and her onto of him.

"Nope," he said, pushing her hair over her shoulder to kiss the back of her neck. "That can all wait," he craned over her shoulder to whisper into her ear. "What you need now is rest," he breathed in a husky voice before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Pacifica hissed, her will to argue with him quickly diminishing.

"I'm...I'm not sure…"

"But I am," Dipper answered as he trailed soft, tender kisses from under her ear, down her neck, and to her shoulder. "I'm certain you need rest, so I'm going to sit here and hold you and kiss you until you fall asleep."

"Mmm," Pacifica hummed, finally giving in as he restepped the trail he'd just laid so he cold start another one on the other side of her neck. She intertwined the fingers of one hand with his, her other hand reaching back to play with his hair. His free hand tracing designs on her arms, face, thigh, ower stomach, any skin that was exposed.

After a few moments he took her arm that was reach back in his hair and began trailing kisses up and down it. Pacifica sighed blissfully and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach ontop of him. He smiled gently at her, rubbing his hose against hers. She giggled before pressing her lips against his. He deepened the kiss, placing both hands on her back, holding her all the tighter against him. They weren't sure how long the kiss lasted. Minutes. Hours. Days. They didn't care. At some point they had to break apart for air. They just lay there for a while, foreheads touching, gasping breaths mixing with one anothers. Pacifica smiled, sighing contendedly as she snuggled against him, placing her head under his chin. Dipper rubbed his hands up and down her back, kissing the top of her hair every now and then.

Within a few moments her breath he evened out and she fell asleep. Dipper held her for a while longer, just enjoying how it felt to have her lying against him. After a few moments, though, he got up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He set her on the bed, tucked her in, and gave her a prolonged kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered before heading back downstairs to watch Persia, who was still contendedly enjoying her cartoons.

"Alright, so what have you been up to Pea-"

"Ma-ma!"

Dipper blinked, startled, and picked the baby up. "What did you say?"

"Ma-ma!"

"Ha!" Dipper chuckled. "You really have learned your first word, haven't you?

"Ma-ma!"

"Can you say 'Da-da?'"

"Ma-ma!"

"No, Ma-ma is upstairs. I'm Da-da."

Persia pointed at Dipper. "Ma-ma!"

Dipper blinked. "Well, this could be a problem.


	7. Ramirez Baby

**A Ramirez Baby pt. 1:**

 **AN:** **There's going to be some time jumping in this, just be aware.**

"Doo, dee, doo-doo-doo," Soos hummed to himself as he worked in the Mystery Shack. Halloween was over, which meant so was the yearly party at the Shack, so it was clean up time. He didn't mind, though. Niether did Melody who was on a ladder taking down the faux spiderwbes (and maybe some real ones.) It was a good disrtaction for-

The phone rang. Both he and Melody perked up at the sound as Soos picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hey Doc. You got the results back?"

Soos listened, excitedly, then his face grew somber. "Oh...okay. So...what does that mean?"

Melody's breath hitched as she watched her husband, one hand held to her chest.

"Um...okay," Soos nodded slowly. "Is there anything we can do?...Okay. Alright. Yeah, yeah, thank you. Okay, bye."

He slowly hung up the phone and put it back on the hook.

"So…" Melody asked in a scared voice. "Is there a problem?"

Soos nodded. "Yeah, there's a problem hon."

Melody's breath hitched. "Is...is it you? Is it me?"

"It's...It's both of us," Soos explained in a sad voice. "Apparently I have a low sperm count and you have trouble relasing eggs."

Melody slowly nodded. "So, what's that mean?"

Soos sighed. "It means we can keep trying. But chances are this isn't going to happen for us."

Melody felt her throat growing tight as tears began stinging her eyes. "Oh my...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

Soos nodded his head. "Yeah, me too."

He pulled her into a tight and close hug as the two cried softly against each others shoulders.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Melody tried to keep a stiff upper lip. It was Thanksgiving, afterall. She shouldn't be downing everyone else. After all it had been a month since she'd found out that...that...well.

Yeah, she should have had time to get a grasp on it. But sitting here now, watching Wendy bounce Logan on her knee. Watching Dipper feed Persia mashed up sweet potatoes as Pacifica held her. This was all making it so much harder for her. It didn't help when the family started going around and listing things they were thankful for. Of course Wendy said:

"My little man, Logan."

And Dipper and Pacifica answered:

"Our little girl."

That was it for Melody. She couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself, ran into the bathroom of Dipper and Pacifica's place, where the meal was being held, and broke down sobbing. Soos slipped into the bathroom and hugged her.

"It's okay, hon-"

"No it's not!" Melody cried. "I can't have a baby. I can't give you any kids!"

"We'll figure it out, hon. We'll figure it out."

"I just wanted a baby," Melody sobs. "I just wanted us to have a family."

"I know, hon."

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!" Melody clung to Soos, her body shaking with sobs. Niether of them noticed the rest of the crew listening outside.

"Did you know about this?" Mabel turned to Wendy.

"No. No idea," Wendy answered.

"What exactly happened?" Dipper asked.

"I'm not sure," Mabel shrugged. "I just...geez. I had no idea that they were struggling to get pregnant."

"Is there anything we can do?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know," Dipper replied.

"I know someone who can figure it out," Stan gave Ford a sideways glance.

"Stanley, do you honestly expect me to hack into private medical files just to see if there's any way we can help with Soos and Melody's infertility problem?"

A short silence fell over the hallway before Ford nodded. "Well, you are absolutely right. Give me until tomorrow…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dipper finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on. It was late at night, everyone had left. Pacifica and Persia were upstairs, asleep he assumed. He yawned, stretched his arms and back, and walked up to his bedroom. Pacifica was seated on the side of their bed, watching Persia sleep in her bassinet, running a hand over the baby's hair. Dipper sat down next to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"I...I can't imagine…" Pacifica finally whispered a long time.

"I know," Dipper nodded.

"I mean, even though she was a surprise, I can't even imagine not being able to have children."

Dipper held her closer with one arm, and set his other hand on Persia's stomach, rubbing tiny circles as he felt her breathe.

"Really makes you appreciate what we have."

Pacifica nodded in agreement. "I just hope there's something we can do."

"We'll see what Ford finds," Dipper said as he kissed Pacifica on the forehead.

"It's not fair, though," Pacifica crossed her arms. "Soos and Melody would be awesome parents! Why is it that people like them have to struggle with infertility while people like my parents are able to breed like rabbits!"

"I don't know," Dipper sighed before pulling Pacifica into his lap. "I mean, I'm personally glad that your parents were able to concieve you, my beautiful Princess. But I know what you mean."

Pacifica sighes as she leaned in closer against Dipper, turning to press her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. After a while both of their phones buzzed. It was a group message, started by Ford, that was called "Operation Ramirez Baby."

Before either could reply, a message from Stan popped up. "Judging by the title, I'd say you found good news?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Merry Christmas!" Soos called as he opened the door for Stan and Ford, who were the last of the group to arrive at the Mystery Shack for their patchwork family's yearly Christmas gathering.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Stan called as he stomped into the house in a full Santa outfit. "Now where are those children? And where's Rudolph? Rudolph, get in here."

"I am so getting you back for this," Ford grumbled as he stepped into the livingroom dressed in a reindeer onsie and bright red clown nose. Everyone guffawed and laughed, except for Persia, who just stared at the two wide-eyed from her spot in her mother's lap.

"Ho, ho, ho! Hello, there, Persia," Stan said, leaning down to her level.

Persia just leaned back and screamed.

"Aw, baby, it's just Santa," Pacifica said, patting the infant on the back. Persia only screamed some more and, when her mother didn't move her, leaned out and reached her hands for Dipper. Dipper took her and held her against his shoulder, where she hid her face in his hoodie.

"Not a fan of Santa, huh, Peanut?" Dipper asked as he patted her on the back.

"Santa! Santa! Santa!" Logan cheered as he jumped up and down for Stan to pick him up, which he did.

"Why, hello there, little boy! I suppose you'd like to hav some presents, wouldn't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Logan nodded.

"Well, let's see what Santa has in this magic bag of his...oh...oh...it's a...FIRE TRUCK!"

"Wow, Mommy, look, a fire truck!"

"Whoa!" Wendy cheered as Logan all but umped into her arms.

"And for Miss Persia, I guess Santa can still let you have your gift...a...bead, maze, thingy like they have in the doctor's offices. I don't even know what they're called, but I saw it and got it-I mean-I had my elves make it special just for you Pumpkin."

"Hey," Dipper said as he took the toy from Stan. "Peanut, look what Santa got you."

Persia looked and her eyes lit up as she eagerly reached for it. Dipper set her in his lap and let her play around with the beads, pushing them around on the wire.

"Well, well, there's somethign you like," Dipper patted his daughter's head.

"Now for Soos and Melody…" Stan pulled out an envelop and passed it to the couple. "So, we overheard a little something over Thanksgiving, and we decided to give you a hand…"

Melody slowly opened the envelope, then burst into flame.

"Hon, you okay?" Soos asked.

"They…" Melody smiled through the tears. "They're going to pay for us to have an IVF treatment."

Soos gasped as he turned to his familia. He and Melody would have to have saved for years and maybe even then still may not have been able to afford this procedure. "Dudes, I don't what to say…"

"Don't worry about it, son," Ford patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just know that's the only gift you're getting from any of us," Stan cut in. "All our gift funds went into that."

"Oh, this is more than enough. Thank you so, so, so much!" Melody cried as she stood to hug everyone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Novemeber 1st, the day after Halloween. Exactly one year agon today Soos had been told some news that had both shattered his hearts and his hopes of being a father. Now, here he was, holding his hour old daughter in his arms. He smiled down gently at her. She looked a lot like Melody, but with his nose.

"She's beautiful, hon," he whispered to his wife, who was seated next to him on the bed.

"She is," Melody agreed, tears rolling down her face as she stroked their daughter's face. The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and suckled, causing both her parents to croon and the cuteness of it all.

A gentle knock came on the hosptial room door.

"Come in," Soos called.

The door opened and Dipper, Pacifica, and 1-year-old Persia stepped in.

"How you feeling?" Pacifica asked Melody.

"Guess," Melody said.

"Tired, sore, life death, but still happier than you've ever been in your life," Pacifica answered.

Melody nodded, "Pretty much."

"Aw, look at that," Dipper said as he leaned over Soos and the baby. Persia was seated on his hip. He gently bounced her and pointed.

"Persia, look at the baby," he said.

"Be-be," Persia smiled as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"You dudes wanna hold her?" Soos asked.

Pacifica smiled and nodded as she held out her arms and Soos passed her daughter to her.

"Hey there, little one," Pacifica whispered. "Have you guys picked out a name yet?"

"I think we're going to go with Ursala," Melody answered.

"Aw, I love that," Pacifica answered.

"She looks like an Ursala," Dipper agreed.

"Be-be!" Persia pointed at the bundle in Pacifica's arms again.

"Yeah, that's a baby. Baby Ursala. Can you say Ursala."

"Uh-se-babble-bibble-blop!"

All the adults laughed.

"No, Peanut, Ursala."

"Uh-sabble-wabble."

"Ur-"

"Uh."

"Sa-"

"Sah-"

"La-."

"Lah!"

"Ursala."

"Asabababwah!"

"Oh, you goober," Dipper kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Usawabab!"

"Well, that was closer."

"Fwa-was!" Persia pointed at the blanket.

"Yeah, she's got flowers on her blanket. Look like buttercups."

"Budda-cwuppa!"

"Oh, you can say buttercup but not Ursala."

"Uhswa-butta-cwuppa-la!"

"No, baby, just Ursala."

"Butta-Cwuppa!"

"Well, guess we're going with Buttercup now," Dipper shrugged to the new parents who just laughed.

Melody let out a small yawn.

"Okay, we're going to get out of your hair so you can rest," Pacifica handed the baby back to Soos and hugged Melody. "I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thank you," Melody replied. "For everything. I have a feeling you guys paid the main bulk for the procedure."

"We're just glad Ursala's here and she's healthy," Pacifica answered as she took her husband's hand and they headed out the door.

"About time they got their baby," Dipper smiled.

"Yeah," Pacifica answered. "So…"

"So what?"

"When are we going to tell everyone we're pregnant?"


	8. The Flower that Blooms in Adversity

**The Flower that Blooms in Adversity:**

Dipper stirred as he opened his eyes. He could have sworn he'd heard something. He stifled a yawn as he lifted his head off the pillow. Pacifica had her back turned to him, she wasn't asleep though. He could tell from her body language. Her shoulders were stiff, her head was hung, rather than relaxed. Dipper opened his mouth to ask her if she was okay and then he heard a sniffle.

She was crying.

He felt a small surge of pain in his heart as his mind began racing. Why was she crying? Was it something he had done? Did he say somethign earlier that made her cry? He thought back over all of their interactions that day, which wasn't much. They'd both had busy days at work, and had only seen each other long enough to exchange Persia, eat dinner, and go to bed. Maybe that was it? Maybe he hadn't spent enough time with her?

Or maybe it was something that happened at work? She'd seemed fine earlier today. And if it had been that bad Mabel would have given him a heads up. Unless it was something Mabel did. Not that she meant to, but she had the tendency to say things without thinking, and with Pacifica being pregnant and hormonal anything could make her upset.

Pregnant.

Last time she had been pregnant her father had hired two maniacs to stalk her.

From behind bars.

Behind bars.

This was the anniversay of the day she placed the charges against her parents. This was the day that nightmare of a trial started all those years back.

Of course! He was an idiot!

Pacifica sniffled again, discreetly wiping her face on the back of her hand, trying not to move too much and disturb him. Dipper sighed as he scooted closer to her. She felt him moving and stiffened. She began turning towards him as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder, and slipped the other underneath her and up around her waist. He pushed her hair aside with his nose and then placed a prolonged, gentle kiss to her cheek. Despite her tears, Pacifica's mouth curled into a smile as her husband nuzzled his face against hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...just think about some things?"

"Your parents?"

"Mm-hm."

"What about them?"

"Well...this is the day that...well, that I...I-"

"I know," Dipper could feel that she was getting uncomfortable so he saved her the trouble of saying it outloud.

"I'm just...bad memories keep bubbling up I guess."

Dipper tightened his arms around her. "Wanna talk about it?"

Pacifica shook her head. Dipper sighed as he continued to hold her and look down at her. She was wearing a low back nightgown that left most of her tatoo exposed. He gently traced the picture with his finger. Every little flower and petal falling from the tree sprouting up her left side masked a scar her father and his cigars had left on her. He circled his finger of a rather large flower and therefore large scar under her right shoulder blade. He leaned down and pressed his lips against it.

Pacifica gasped as he continued to trail his mouth over every blossom along her back. Fresh tears began to fall. It still amazed her how she had lucked up. Had she not on a whim snuck off the the Mystery Shack that night she wouldn't be here today. There was no telling where she'd be. Probably the trophy wife of some stuff shirt that kept her put up in a fancy bedroom suite. Caged and only let her out to show her off to his friends, or for satisfying his own pleasure. Instead she was lying in bed with the love her life who wiped away her tears and kissed the scars and imperfections she herself was so insecure about that she covered them in tattoos.

A small whimper escaped her throat as each kiss he left against her skin got more and more passionate. Small pecks grew into prolonged brushes, which then grew into prolonged drawls, that eventually led to him parting his lips…

She shivered. "Dipper…"

He chuckled wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her just below her ear, where she was sensitive.

"Dipper...stop…I'm trying to sleep..." she whined, blushing slightly.

"Did I ever tell you that I was happy you got flowers for you tattoo?

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why's that?

"Well, y'know," he said, nuzzling his face into her flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

"Did you just quote Mulan?" Pacifica asked.

"Maybe."

"You dork!"

"It's true, though,"

"Hm," she sighed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

She turned over so that she was facing him and buried the side of her face against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Her tears had dried now, a smile playing on her lips as she drifted off to sleep.

"Mission accomplished," Dipper whispered as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to go back to sleep.


End file.
